La Revanche des Sith : Fin alternative
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: OS basé en partie sur le film, au niveau du chapitre 38, et qui met en scène une fin alternative de la Revanche des Sith.


_La Sénatrice Padmé Amidala descend en courant de son vaisseau, malgré son ventre imposant de femme enceinte. Elle a peur, et ne cherche qu'une seule chose : les bras de son mari Anakin Skywalker, qu'elle a aperçu au loin, et qui accoure lui aussi vers elle._

**Padmé :**** Oh, Anakin !** [elle se serra contre lui]

**Anakin :**** Tout va bien. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?** [il l'écarta légèrement de lui, pour voir son visage]

**Padmé :** [sanglotant] **J'étais tellement inquiète. Obi-Wan... m'a dit des choses épouvantables.**

**Anakin :**** Quelles choses ?**

**Padmé :**** Il a dit... que tu étais passé du Côté Obscur, que tu avais... tué de jeunes Jedi...**

**Anakin :**** Padmé... Obi-Wan essaie de te monter contre moi.**

**Padmé :**** Non, il tient à nous.**

**Anakin :** [méfiant] **A nous ?**

**Padmé :** [acquiesce] **Il sait tout. Il veut t'aider, il pense à nous. **[Anakin sourit] **Anakin, je n'ai besoin que de ton amour.**

**Anakin :**** L'amour ne te sauvera pas. Seul mes nouveaux pouvoirs te sauveront.**

**Padmé :**** Mais à quel prix ? Tu es du côté du Bien, renonce à cette folie.**

**Anakin :**** Je tiens à toi autant que je tenais à ma mère. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme je l'ai perdue. Je deviens plus puissant qu'aucun Jedi n'en a jamais rêvé, et je l'ai fait pour toi, pour te protéger.**

**Padmé :** [suppliante] **Repars avec moi. Nous élèverons notre enfant ensemble. Partons nous installer quelque part pendant qu'il est encore temps !**

**Anakin :**[rit presque] **Mais tu n'as pas compris ? On n'a plus à se cacher, on n'est plus contraints de fuir. J'ai apporté la paix à la République. **[Padmé fronce les sourcils et commence à s'éloigner de lui en reculant] **Je suis plus puissant que le Chancelier, et quand je le voudrais, je prendrais sa place. Et ensemble toi et moi, nous régnerons sur la galaxie ! On pourra construire un monde à notre image !**

**Padmé :** [interdite] **Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends. Obi-Wan disait vrai... tu as changé !**

**Anakin :** [se redresse, visiblement énervé] **Ça suffit, je ne veux plus entendre parler d'Obi-Wan. Les Jedi sont devenus mes ennemis, ne te dresse pas à ton tour contre moi !**

**Padmé :** [sanglote] **Je ne te reconnais plus ! Anakin... Je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse ! Tu t'engages sur une voie dans laquelle je ne peux pas te suivre !...**

**Anakin :**** A cause d'Obi-Wan ?**

**Padmé :**** Non. A cause de ce que tu as fait... et de ce que tu as l'intention de faire !**

[dans le dos de Padmé, Obi-Wan apparaît en haut de la rampe d'accès au vaisseau de la sénatrice Anakin bouille de rage en le voyant] **Arrête, je t'en supplie ! Arrête ! Reviens ! Je t'aime toujours !**

**Anakin :** [hurle] **Menteuse !**

**Padmé :** [se retourne un instant et voit Obi-Wan continue à reculer, effrayée] **Non !**

**Anakin :**** C'est toi qui l'a amené. Tu es venue avec lui pour me tuer !** [commence à étrangler Padmé avec la Force]

**Obi-Wan :** [commence à descendre du vaisseau] **Laisse-la Anakin !**

**Padmé :** [suffoque] **Anakin...**

**Obi-Wan :**** Anakin. Laisse-la !**

**Anakin :** [relâche sa prise, et regarde Padmé s'effondrer à ses pieds] **Vous l'avez dressée contre moi !**

**Obi-Wan :**** Si elle est contre toi c'est parce que tu l'as voulu !**

_Les deux commencent à se débarrasser de leur cape de Jedi, en prévision d'un duel._

**Anakin :**** Vous ne me l'enlèverez pas !**

**Obi-Wan :**** Ta colère et ta soif de pouvoir s'en sont déjà chargées.**

_Ils commencent à se tourner autour en formant un cercle parfait._

**Obi-Wan :**** Tu as laissé ce Seigneur Noir des Sith corrompre ton cœur, à tel point que tu es devenu très exactement tout ce que tu avais juré de combattre.**

**Anakin :**** Je n'ai plus de leçons à recevoir de toi. Je ne suis plus abusé par les Jedi. Je n'ai plus peur du Côté Obscur, comme eux. **[il tourne le dos à Obi-Wan, qui en profite pour vérifier si Padmé est morte ou non] **J'ai apporté la paix, la justice, la liberté, et la sécurité à mon nouvel Empire !**

**Obi-Wan :** [choqué] **_Ton_ nouvel Empire ?**

**Anakin :**** Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer.**

**Obi-Wan :**** Anakin, par allégeance, je suis lié à la République, à la démocratie !**

**Anakin :**** Si tu n'es pas avec moi, alors tu es contre moi.**

**Obi-Wan :**** Seuls les Sith sont aussi absolus... Je ferai ce que je dois faire.**

**Anakin :**** Tu essaieras.**

_Ils activent tous les deux leurs sabres-laser. Anakin se retourne, et d'une poussée de Force fait voler celui d'Obi-Wan. Skywalker court ensuite vers Obi-Wan, surpris, et lui plante son sabre dans le cœur. Obi-Wan s'écroule._

_Anakin porte ensuite Padmé à son vaisseau, suivi quelques instants après par R2-D2 qui l'a rejoint. Il la dépose à côté de lui, dans le cockpit, et démarre le vaisseau, qui décolle bientôt._

* * *

__Par une belle et (trop) ensoleillée journée d'été, du moins dans le sud de la France, j'ai décidé de tuer Obi-Wan. O_o

Voici le résultat. Les répliques sont du film, et j'espère être restée fidèle au dialogue. (bah oui, de mémoire, c'est pas si facile ^-^')

Le destin de Padmé, que je n'ai pas écrit : Anakin pilote jusqu'à Naboo, se pose dans la contrée des Lacs, et Padmé accouche en urgence. Là, stupéfaction des deux époux : ils sont parents de jumeaux ! Padmé, bien qu'elle n'ait plus envie de vivre, décide de tenir bon pour ses enfants. Bref : Ils eurent deux beaux enfants, restèrent mariés, et vécurent plus ou moins heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs sombres jours, sous un Empire tout puissant. x)


End file.
